


Robin's Nest [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, blake's room, environmental drawing, yes those are batman condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows his apartment is a piece of shit. There’s cracks in the walls and the carpet’s got stains from god knows what. He’s pretty sure his landlord doesn’t speak English and the sink’s been backed up for weeks, but after a night out on patrol, there was nowhere Blake would rather be. </p>
<p>It helped that his nest wasn’t so empty anymore and if he occasionally tripped over an armoured vest or knee pad? Small enough price to pay.</p>
<p>Now if only Bane didn’t have a better throwing arm than him–he was the goddamned Nightwing. That was just embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's Nest [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Pet project I’ve been working on the last week to work on interiors. I wanted to imply the Bane/Blake relationship as well as I could with personal items.
> 
> And yes, those are batman condoms.

John knows his apartment is a piece of shit. There’s cracks in the walls and the carpet’s got stains from god knows what. He’s pretty sure his landlord doesn’t speak English and the sink’s been backed up for weeks, but after a night out on patrol, there was nowhere Blake would rather be.

It helped that his nest wasn’t so empty anymore and if he occasionally tripped over an armoured vest or knee pad? Small enough price to pay.

Now if only Bane didn’t have a better throwing arm than him–he was the goddamned Nightwing. That was just embarrassing

 

posted [here](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/88357748797/robins-nest-john-knows-his-apartment-is-a-piece) on tumblr

 

 


End file.
